Hangman
ROBLOX 09/10/2011 It was like any other ROBLOX day, playing games and having fun. After a while, everyone in the server was bored. They were all complaining how there are no new games on ROBLOX left. Someone named "Hangman" joined. He said the following sentence: "Why not play my game? It's full of fun and joy." Everyone followed him, including me. There was nothing in the game, it was an empty place. Everyone was so triggered and left. '' '2 HOURS LATER' ''I was in another server, "Hangman" joined. He said the same sentence as before: "Why not play my game? It's full of fun and joy." Everyone followed him, before I even get to say "Guys, it's a troll!" I joined them to say it's a troll. But..Hang man was there..It was a black, dark lit room. There was a single window. Hangman..He was standing behind the window. There was a single light that lit up in our room, and it flashed. Some people noticed, and asked "Did that guy just move as soon as the light flashed?" The light flashes, making the window break. Closer, closer. The lighting kept flashing, in an insane way. He was going forward, closer, closer. Until...It went back to dark lit. As the light bulb broke, everyone started panicing. A little light was shown, pointing at the window. But..The broken window looked un-touched? It was..A normal window, not broken at all. Hangman, he was standing behind it again. He asked "Why don't we play a little game of hangman later :)?" followed by a little light, flashing at one of the players that was in the place... Showing his corpse. We all crashed, unknown what happened to that guy. '4 HOURS LATER' I was playing with friends outside, forgetting the whole experience. But, as soon as I went onto the ROBLOX, I got teleported to the same place. NO ONE COULD LEAVE. It was just..Impossible to leave. Hangman said: "Ah, everyone is here. Time for a little game.." Everyone was just..Ready..To complete the game and leave. The hangman said "I'm going to be the host today :)" Then when everyone said "Ok, show us what you got!" he said "I picked a secret word, good luck." As soon as he asked the 1st guy to pick a letter or guess the whole word, he said "The letter A.." as soon as he said that, the light flashed, and it went back on.. Just to show us the guy being hanged. He looked at another guy, saying: "Pick a letter." The guy nervously said "Maybe, B?" and..The light flashed, Hanging him too...He looked at a girl, and said "You..Pick.." She said: "Uhm...Maybe the letter K?" The light flashed..Hanging her too..A few more people picked the wrong letter, until he looked at me.."You..Pick.." I nervously said "M.." He said: "Correct, that's the 1st letter." I said: "Maybe the letter U?" He said: "Correct, that's the 2nd letter." I knew where this was going, and I yelled "Murder!" He said, sadly: "Correct.." Then a light flashed, hanging all the others that didn't even get the turn. He asked: "What have you done?" I felt so...Weird..When I woke up..I was so happy! I looked at the mirror, forgetting that I was actually six back then, unlike in the dream. And a man came in my room, "Want to play hangman?' - 'thumb|link'